gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Chall Acustica
is a fictional character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Chall is one of the main protagonists in both Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. In Season 1 of 00P, Chall is a [[Gundam Meister|'Second Generation Gundam Meister']] and pilots the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone; she returns as a Celestial Being Agent in Season 2. In 00F, Chall is the commander of the Celestial Being's branch group, Fereshte. In 00I, Chall returns to the main Celestial Being group as Fereshte was disbanded. In 00I 2314, Fereshte was revived and Chall once again lead the group. Personality & Character When Chall was young, she was friendly to everyone and had a habit of associating things with the feeling of love. Thus, she was nicknamed 'love spiral' when she was in school. She disliked being look down upon just because she is young in age and a girl. After the deaths of Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, she became reserved. In Gundam 00F, Chall hides her grief while maintaining a strong appearance. Skills & Abilities Chall is a trained MS pilot. When she was in school, she achieved stellar results in Work Loader competitions and Ruido Resonance believes that this is one of the many reasons why she was recruited by Veda. Next to Setsuna F. Seiei, she's the second youngest Gundam Meister in CB history. She was involved in the testing of the Second Generation Gundams and later became a skilled agent after she stop being a Meister. In Gundam 00F and 00I 2314, Chall serves as the commander of Fereshte. History Gundam 00P Meeting the other meisters The first Meister that Chill meet upon arriving at Krung Thep was Ruido Resonance. Ruido then shows her the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and explains that the other second generations Gundams are also named after tarots cards. Chall wonders in shock at the implications that there will be 22 Gundams since there are that many tarot cards in a set. Ruido immediately laughs, and noted that less than 10 Second Generation Gundams had been planned because there are only 5 GN Drives. Chall was later introduced to Marlene Vlady by Ruido. Marlene's unusual circumstances (she was behind iron bars, handcuffed and had an explosive collar around her neck) prompted Chall to ask Ruido why she was bound. Overhearing Chall's question, Marlene responded that she was a felon, and that unlike the other Meisters, she was just a part that makes a Gundam move. Chall was left speechless. After about a week, Chall was introduced to Gundam Meister 874 by Ruido. 874 had been out testing the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud. Before their meeting, Chall learns from Ruido that everybody had seen 874 but have not met her, and this left Chall confused. Chall wore her usual school uniform for the meeting as she thought she look best in it. In the conference room, 874 appears on the screen and greeted Chall. Chall was shocked by 874's youthful appearance and voice, and noted that she speaks more maturely than Ruido and in an emotionless manner. Chall was then flabbergasted when 874 disappear from the screen after the simple greeting. She complains to Ruido, who is beside her, and was told that 874 had always meet people through the screen. In her mind, Chall complains that no one here is normal and her perception of being in a terrible place strengthens. Events in space Chall's Gundam Plutone was still not ready when she arrived. Although she did help Ruido with Gundam Astraea's maintenance, she still feels that she had done nothing since her arrival. In an attempt to cheer her up, Ruido cooks up an excuse so that Chall can help him test the Astraea's GN Launcher. Chall did not suspect anything and takes up Ruido's offer. During the test, the GN Launcher overloaded. Although the Astraea was undamaged, Chall panicked and accidentally pressed the emergency button, alerting all the Meisters. Marlene then exposed Ruido's lie and told him off. Ruido proposed to pick Chall up but she rejected it. Inside Astraea, Chall was dejected with her panicking and for not completing the mission. Most importantly, she cannot forgive herself for crying. She had promised not to cry when she first arrived, but after hearing Ruido's heartfelt concern, she couldn't hold back her tears from falling. The Gundam Plutone was finally completed, but its pilot for its first test in space was not Chall but Marlene. Chall was disappointed by Veda's decision, and was shocked to realise that her disappointment also came from not being able to launch into space with Ruido (Ruido is also involved in the test). She brushed this off as just wanting to show off her Gundam to him, and that she's not jealous of Marlene. After the test, Chall received an apology from Marlene for damaging her Gundam. Chall was surprised by Marlene's concern and takes a liking to her. Marlene also assured Chall that she would be piloting Plutone for subsequent tests. Chall then realized that Marlene had just conducted a dangerous test in her stead. She felt bad for being depressed earlier on over minor issues, and decides to pick herself up. Ruido later confessed that since he was already hesitating with Marlene in the Plutone's cockpit, he might have hold back if Chall was there and that could have make the test meaningless. Offended by Ruido's words, Chall reminded him that she was also a Gundam Meister, but Ruido explained that she was also just a little girl. Ruido tried his best to dig himself out of the mess, but it only angered Chall further and she slapped him. An alarm then sounded, and 874 reported that there is an emergency, a vessel is closing in on Krung Thep. 874 advised Ruido to prepare to intercept the vessel in the Astraea. Chall volunteered to pilot the Astraea as consecutive launch is tough for the body, but was quickly rejected by Ruido. She thought that he was worried about her, and was unwilling to back down. Ruido stood his ground, and asked her if she understood the meaning behind the words spoken by 874 earlier. Chall then realized that 874's words meant that they may need to fight and kill people; she had not though about this earlier, she only wanted to help. Ruido expressed that although he was unsure if he can use the Gundam to kill others, he was already mentally prepared for such a day. After the mission, Chall greeted Ruido at the hangar, she tried to talk to him more, but he gave an excuse and quickly left for his room. If he had stayed, he would not have been able to maintain his composure. Chall was worried about Ruido but had no idea what to do. Events on earth After developments of the Gundams in space was completed, the Meisters and their Gundam were sent down to earth for the remaining development work.Chall was livid when she learnt that during the travel to Earth, Marlene will be isolated and confined in another room that is surrounded by metal bars. However, Marlene told her it was fine, and Chall thinks that she could have tolerated the unjust treatment as her Gundam, GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool will be tested soon. Ruido cheerfully asked Chall about her thoughts on being back on Earth. Chall coldly replied that she didn't feel anything and was annoyed that Ruido had not notice her complex feeling about the return to earth. Chall then suddenly blurted out her frustration regarding her inexpressible emotions; Ruido asked if he had said anything wrong, but Chall replied that it was not his fault and could not explain her outburst. Few days later, the Meisters and Astraea boarded a transport plane. As they travel close to the HRL's Orbital Tower while en route to their destination, Chall, who was born in Union, starts to feel a bit afraid. However she realized this is illogical and shakes it off. As the unfinished Orbital Elevator, "Tenchu", came into view, Ruido and Chall had a discussion about the elevators, war and peace. During the chat, Chall wondered if her indifferent attitude towards him at the shuttle airport was due to her being restless. Ruido then questions if Aeolia had advocated the construction of these elevators as he wanted the world to unite into a single entity. Although Chall replied that he was thinking too much, the truth is she had some misgivings about the organization and its plan. The plane begin to move further away from "Tenchu", although Chall had wanted a close look she did not voiced it out. At the destination, a town that was completely decimated by a large-scale battle, 874 launched in the Astraea and easily destroyed four MSJ-04 Fantons. After the battle, Ruido, Marlene and Chall stood on the town's ruins. For such tragedy not to occur again, the Gundams' existence is essential. However, Gundams' participation would also lead to fighting and death. Fighting is fighting, destruction is destruction; that is not what Chall wanted. Marlene declared her intention to do what it takes to eradicate conflict, and although Chall did not know about her past, she deduced that it must have been traumatic. Chall then wondered if she could can continue fighting just like Marlene if she meet with a similar tragedy. A few weeks after arriving on earth, Gundam Abulhool was completed and Marlene received a mission to use it in a surveillance mission. During the mission brief, Marlene got into an argument with Dr. Moreno, who was recruited into the organisation recently. At the side, Chall imagined that they were in a relation and whispered to Ruido that Marlene might be intentionally being cold to Moreno. She thinks that Marlene is a tsundere, and explains the term to Ruido. Ruido disagrees with her, but Chall is confident that she is right. Marlene was injured during the mission, and Ruido launched in her stead for the next mission. After returning to base, Ruido confessed to Marlene his true feeling about her and was accepted. Chall accidentally heard the whole confession and ran off to cry in a corner where she was discovered by Ian. Ruido marrying Marlene & Feldt's birth A few weeks had passed since the Second Generation Gundams' development was completed, and Celestial Being had started developing the Third Generation Gundams. It was at this time that Ruido and Marlene decided to get married. Although Chall was depressed when she first learnt of their relationship, she had put it behind her and was happy to hear the news; she sincerely blessed the two. Ruido and Marlene did not plan to hold a wedding ceremony, but Chall insisted they should and proposed a location for these two who she liked a lot. It was at the outskirts of the HRL; a place where cherry blossom trees spread as far as the eye can see. Not much was prepared for the ceremony; as members of a secret organization, their movements are restricted. It was already an exception that they could travel out for reasons other than carrying out their mission. There was no wedding dress or wedding ring, Ruido removed Marlene's explosive collar as a sign of his sincerity. With Chall as the witness, Ruido asked again if Marlene was willing to marry him, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she agreed. Several years later, construction of the Third Generation Gundams were underway. During this period, Marlene gave birth to a girl. After discussing with Chall, Ruido and Marlene decided the child's alias in the organization would be "Feldt Grace", she also had another real name. Other than Ruido, who was helping Ian with the Gundams' construction as he was also a mechanic, Chall and Marlene had nothing to do, so they spent their days watching over Feldt. Ruido once joked that he was not needed as Feldt had two mothers. Marlene also noted that compared to Ruido, Chall was more of a family to Feldt. Chall was touched that they consider her as family. Death of Ruido and Marlene There was a terrorist plot to attack the HRL's Orbital Elevator, but Veda decided not to intervene as it had calculated the attack was unlikely to bring the elevator down. Chall was unhappy with Veda's decision, and Ruido noted that as long as they had a plan whereby the Gundam and the organization's existence were not exposed, intervention was not impossible. He then came up with a plan whereby Gundam Plutone is the key. In his plan, Plutone would lead the enemies away and its GN condenser deliberately made to run wild so as to release huge amount of GN particles. These GN particles would then cause the electronics of the enemies' MS to fail and render them immobile. For her safety, Chall would escape in the Plutone's core fighter as the GN condenser malfunctions, and Ruido would use Astraea to protect Plutone prior to her escape. Chall and Marlene agreed to his plan, but Marlene insisted on coming along with them. Knowing that they cannot her, Ruido and Chall agreed. Ruido's plan was later approved by Veda. During the mission, Plutone's core fighter unexpectedly malfunctioned and could not detach from the Gundam. In addition, energy level of the GN particles was higher than expected, and this might caused the Plutone's GN Drive to explode. Chall was shocked as there was no problem with the basic system, and maintenance on the suit was carried out perfectly. She wondered if there was interference from a higher level within the control system, and suspected Veda but quickly brushed aside the thought. Noticing something was amiss, Ruido’s Astraea and Marlene’s Albulhool approached. Chall tried to warn them away, but they insisted on saving her. “You must live on, Chall” – These were the last words Chall heard before fainting. Chall later awoke in the sickroom while Ian and Moreno watch over her. She wondered about Ruido and Marlene, and Moreno handed her Marlene's hair ornament. It was badly scarred. Ruido and Marlene were bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles, and had presumably died instantly. GN particles are toxic under certain conditions. Sadalsuud and 0 Gundam (the latter launched under Veda's order and was piloted by an unknown pilot) recovered the Gundams and the GN Drives. The terrorist attack was neutralized, and talks were held between HRL and AEU. All these meant nothing to Chall; she felt bad for destroying her friends' happiness. She wondered why Marlene's last words were for her to live on, and had no idea what to do with her life. There was no clear answer. She was certain that she could not let their death be wasted, she had to live on and succeed their will. To eradicate conflicts through combat. The ideas of Aeolia morphed into something greater than an ideology within Chall. Aftermath of the Plutone Tragedy Due to being bathed in an overdose of GN particles during the Plutone Tragedy, Chall's hair turn white, and she had a huge scar on her left body and left eye. She also developed a cellular disorder. Her telomeres were damaged, this not only rendered regenerative treatment useless, but also affected the normal division of her cells and this usually lead to death. Through the nanomachines provided by 874, Moreno managed to treat the disorder. As these nanomechines would eventually be passed out of the body, Chall had to visit Moreno periodically for new nanomachines. The accident also left Chall with a severe emotional wound, causing her to seal herself off from others. Moreno tried to heal these wound when she visited him, but he eventually admitted he could do nothing much about it. The physical injuries Chall suffered prevented her from carrying out her duty as a Meister and she became an agent instead. Working as an Agent A team consisting of Chall, Hixar, Ian and Moreno were dispatched to remove the wreckage of the 12 AEU Hellion Mediums destroyed by Grave Violento and his Gundam Rasiel. At the scene, Chall reported that Veda failed to predict the Hellion Mediums' appearance as they were launched in response to a surprise attack by HRL. Grave and Hixar talked about Veda's ability to predict future events, and the former noted that it was based on calculating probability. Their discussion reminded Chall of the accident with Plutone, and the atmosphere suddenly fell silent. Chall apologizes, and then talked about the possible methods used to remove evidence of the attack. She also reported that Veda had hacked into the computers of the meteorological station, as well as sent false information that the team of Hellions were forced to conduct an emergency landing due to bad weather. This would buy them time to complete their work here. She noted that they would take the Hellion parts containing evidence of beam attack, while the rest of the wreckage would be dismantled and sold to the black market. Grave then left the team to their work, and travelled to a nearby town to investigate a potential Gundam Meister candidate, Neil Dylandy. Later in the town, Grave caught Ian, Hixar and Moreno following him as they want to know more about the new Gundam Meister, Grave chided them as what they were doing is against the organization's confidentiality principle. He then unconsciously asks them about Chall, and Ian replied that she did not want to meet the new Meister. Grave understood Chall's fear of knowing new companions, as she had lost her close friends before. He began to wonder if Neil would be able to heal Chall's emotional wound, but immediately discarded the idea as that is not the reason for recruiting a Meister. Talk with Grave After Hixar's miraculous recovery from the Virtue Physical incident, Chall visited Grave. She had worked with him many times, but this was the first time she visited him in his room. Chall recounted what she heard from Moreno about the incident, and added that the doctor also mentioned that Celestial Being had very advanced medical technology. Then, with a slightly tremblingly voice, she inquired, "Can Veda possibly revive people from the dead?" Grave couldn't explain to her what he knew, as he was bound to confidentiality by Veda. Despite this, he couldn't give her false hopes about her lost companions. Choosing his words carefully so as to not go against Veda or hurt Chall's feelings, he explained that Hixar's miraculous recovery was because he was not dead and thus, it was too much to expect the organization could revive the dead. However, Chall did not give up and speculated about the possibilities, and this showed Grave how badly the loss of her companions had affected her. Grave was forced to tell her that Veda is not god. To Chall, these words were like sentencing her companions to death all over again. Sometime later, Grave wanted to have a discussion with Chall in her room, but she immediately proposed to visit him instead and explained that her room is messy. In Grave's room, Chall learnt from Grave about his dismissal from the Gundam Meister recruitment mission, and his new mission to eliminate Gundam eyewitness. Chall was shocked when Grave informed her that his first target is the two HRL pilots. Chall had met them before and assessed that they were not a threat, thus Veda's new order was similar to refuting her assessment. Grave assured her he had no intention of killing them, and Chall wondered if he planned to disobey Veda and become a traitor. Grave explained that he wanted to use the battle to prove the two pilots are not a threat and have Veda rescind the order. As an ex-Meister, Chall knows this is difficult and questions if it was for her sake. Grave replied he is doing this for his beliefs, he is informing her as he did not want her to worry needlessly. Chall remarked that he is a kind person and hoped he would return alive. She also said that a kind person like Grave is united for combat as kindness can get one killed. Grave promised her he would return alive, and Chall smiled. She did not cry as Grave was not planning to die, and because it is the wrong way to respond to his kindness. They then talked about the support team Chall was proposing. Previosuly, Grave, alongside Hixar, had agreed to help Chall after the Gundam Meisters recruitment mission was over. However, Grave now noted this is unlikely to happen as he had a new mission and will probably get another mission after that. What Grave knew but kept silent was that someone had caused him to be taken off the recruitment mission, and more trouble can be expected if he survived his current mission. Chall replied it was fine and tried to joke about finding a companion who could not be killed. Grave replied he know someone who fit the bill, but needed Veda's permission first. The person Grave had in mind was Fon Spaak. Chall expressed that she would look forward to it and left. Grave's death and Fon Spaak Chall learnt about Grave's death when his registration record in Veda was deleted. To avoid thinking about it, she buried herself in work on the support organization for the armed intervention team; her proposal was approved by Veda. Grave's death reminded her of Ruido and Marlene's death. She was overwhelmed with sadness, but managed to put her focus back on her work. She then received highly classified information from Veda. It was about a man who had escaped from death several times, and Chall recalled Grave had mentioned him. The man is also a Meister candidate, and Grave had recommended he be a member the support organization. Chall was touched that even in death, Grave continued to help her. She held back her tears as she felt crying now will cause her to collapse emotionally. She was determined to make good use of what her deceased comrades had left her and viewed that as her mission. Wiping the tears off her eyes, she looks at the man's information. For her, recruiting the man known as Fon Spaak was the way forward. Gundam 00F Chall is now the commanding officer of Fereshte. Following the completion of the third generation Gundams, she obtained permission from Veda to set up a separate support branch of Celestial Being known as Fereshte. In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore,and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte and help Celestial Beings on the development of the new Gundams. Hixar and Hayana left Celestial Beings' base to travel around in search of Fon Spaak for his betrayal. Gundam 00I Chall first appeared in chapter 6 of 00I, she was informed by Eco that the resources in a CB's base he was supposed to recover are missing. She then deduced that they were taken by Fon. Chall and Sherilyn then helped Hixar in his mission to defeat the revived Beside Pain and gave him the repaired and repainted Black Gundam Rasiel. In chapter 10, Chall gives innovade medical treatment data made by Doctor Moreno to Telicyra to help treat the badly injuried Leif Recitativo. Later on, Chall and her team decided to help Leif Recitativo and Telicyra Herfi in their mission to gather six Innovade comrades. To that end, she helps Telicyra sneak into Celestial Beings' secret base to recruit Tieria Erde, who Telicyra suspect to be one of the six comrades. However the mission was interrupted when the E.S.F army attacked the base, and Chall and her team escape in a small shuttle. In the shuttle, Telicyra received an update from Veda and decided to give up recruiting Tieria. He sensed Tieria's bond with the other Meisters are too hard to severe. Relationships Celestial Being ;Krung Thep :;Ruido Resonance :;Marlene Vlady :;Gundam Meister 874 :;Grave Violento :;Hixar Fermi :;Ian Vashti :;Joyce B. Moreno ;Fereshte :;Fon Spaak :;Eco Calore :;Sherilyn Hyde Picture Gallery Chall-p.jpg|Chall (16, AD 2292/''00P'') Charl-v.jpg|Chall (26, AD 2302/''00P'') 183750.jpg|Chall Acustica (young) Gundam War Card CtqbY5MUEAAlpFE.jpg|Chall (00 Gundam F) SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Notes *One of Chall Acustica's voice actresses, Rikako Aida, is known for voicing Riko Sakurauchi in the Love Live! series, another work by Sunrise. References Gndam 00F Chall Acustica.jpg|Gundam 00F - Chall Acustica w/ Sherilyn Hyde Gundam 00F Chall Acustica Gundam Meister 874.jpg|Gundam 00F - Chall Acustica w/ Gundam Meister 874 gpf_36-2.jpg External links *Chall Acustica on Wikipedia (scroll down)